alpha
by bankerrtx01
Summary: an alpha tester (the last) of SAO logs on the day of the release hoping to stop the cruel man, he knows its a death trap and he docent care after all, after what he's done he deserves death, and accepts it with open arms, until he finds player named kirrito to be much more that he expects. title in progress (M due to swearing and harmful themes.) (up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

hello my name is Xanihen well in game I am, I'm a 17 year old boy with dark brown hair just one shade lighter than black with matching color eyes I live alone in my own apartment and today is the day SAO comes out. it's 2022 on November sixth

I look at my clock to see it was 2 minutes before the noon launch I sat on my bed and put the apparatus on my head and said the words that would spell my fate for the next two years

" link start!"

all the data sent to the nerve gear about my alpha and beta characters were complete fused together and setup and now I'm ready to play,

i look up to see my self stationed in the town of beginnings on the first floor ' well sword art online its been a while lets see here' i flicked open my menu and looked at it and saw the missing link to home . the logout button. ' so he really did do it the bastard.' I thought before walking out of the plaza to get my sword i looked up to see my name i called my self xenihem ( zen-in-hime)

third (pov)

Xenihem walked to the nearest NPC and bought a simple one handed sword it was a simple one only five upgrades available with the base damage being of a 5 to start with.

as he was there he also got a few combat clothes some fingerless gloves, a light armor red chest plate, and a heavy armor coat red coat which boosted his strength so it feels like light armor when equipped.

" HEY!" He heard someone call behind him Xenihem looked up to see a guy with a red bandanna talking to a guy in a ally 'well if it isnt him i better follow him to check him out'

Xenihim thought before following them sneakily

out in the middle of the field he hid in a bush as he watched the guy in red hold his balls after being rammed with a pig.

' jeez what a noob' he thought as the other guy was talking about the sword skills

being in the alpha test he didn't need any sword skills as there were none in the alpha test but he was in for a treat when he signed up for the alpha because he knew what kaybaha was playing why he made this game, and he was going in to stop him.

later the two players watched the sun setting ' okay so that was a bore jeez kirito you can do better than that I know your trying to help but still,' Xenihim thought

" hey the log off buttons gone." the guy in red said

" oh now you figure it out weren't you suppose to open your menu to get your sword out why didn't you notice it then!' he thought at there stupidity

" it should be there." kirito said

' not you too!' he thought

suddenly they were teleported to the town square

everyone looked up seeing the red alert hexagon signifying a system announcement " here we go" Xenihim said as the hexagons filled the entire sky. before blood dripped form it

" kaybah you sure know how to make an entrance" he said

the guy in a red robe appered and spoke in a loud boom to get every players attention

"Hello My name is Akihiko Kayaba. And as of this moment, I am in control of this world."

Xenihim yawned as he drowned out the rest of the conversaction until of course he heard form the game master

"Last but not least, I've placed a little present in the item storage of every player.

Please have a look to confirm this."

Xenihime looked in his invetory and indeed there was something there he tapped the buttion and a mirror landed in his hands

" oh shit" he said before he was covered in a bright white light

" fuck that asshole" he said as he realized he had his real appearance instead of his game face

he looked back over to see kirito now in a fourteen year old boy with the other guy who he found out was named kline was around 23 with real red hair

' kazuto' xenihim thought he was in deep thought and only broke out of it when he saw the bubble keeping the players in the square vanished.

' I will beat you kaybah I will' xenihime though before running out of the plaza and into the black iron place where the hidden dungon is that the game master keep his emergency assess console, he knew it was there because he was the admin of the beta test and he used it quite frequently to fix reported bugs.

he accessed the console and read throught reports of the players

he shifted a few things around until it met his scarification before closing the window

" now to move on to the next town" he said

when he got outside he was the player kirito was talking to alone he ran up to him

" hey you must be kline right?" he asked

" um yes yes i am can- i help you?" he asked

" yea that player you were with before where is he?" he asked

" wait how do you know-?" kline was cut off by him " THERES NO TIME WHERE DID HE GO!" he asked

" he said he was going to the next village!" kline said

" thank you good luck with your guild kline." he said before runing off leaving kline to wounder how the player knew such things,

" ok so kazuto gone ahead to get stronger then so must I" ' but I cant meet him ( yet) or else all will be lost the lives are in your hand kazuto good luck.'

He walked down the path to the next town as a few boars spawned in front of me Xanihen unsheathed his simple sword and made a light cut not even activating a sword skill that one sclince was powerful enought to kill it alone.

" boaring" he chuckled at his own pun as no one else was around

[ time skip one month]( Xanihen's pov)

I reached the town town thats right before the labyrinthian on this floor, as time went past i spoke to argo who was giving out free guide to the game I gave out info to add to the guide, I told of enemy placements and ways to attack them but i kept my help rather limited i got the most resent addiction and looked at the sword skills section to find the information giving was from Kirito not a suprise.

I heard form a passing player the floor boss meeting was at noon today in the stage outside of town

That gave me plenty of time to check my gear and look over the data from the boss, ( of course not using the outdated data from the beta I changed it myself after the beta ended I just wanted to make sure kaybaha didn't change it on me either,

I looked and relized disputes the genus he was a programming he was a complete utter idiot when it came to actually comming up with the plans, he didn't change a thing to the maps, floor one is the same as I put it just moved the tower around and added the boss at the base, floor two was the forest that I changed, and floor three was the water instead of the sand canyon which again I changed,

After I checked to see the data was correct I went to the meeting zone and found my self to be the first one about five minutes early so there i leaned up agents a pillar and took a nap while I waited for the rest to show up.

after waiting for a bit other players started to show the leader diavel after seeing us all gather finally spoke

" Okay, people! Now that everyone's here, let's get this meeting started.

So anyway, I want to thank everyone for coming. Good to see you.

My name is Diabel, and in this game, the job I rolled is knight!" he said

I sighed and face palmed "oh god not this" people laughed at his antic saying " there are no jobs like this in the game" and stuff

diavel spoke up again this time in a less cheerful voice " You guys want to hear this or not? Right, anyway here's the deal.

Our party found the boss room at the top of the tower today.

First, we need to defeat the boss and make it to Floor Two.

The next step is we have to tell everyone waiting in the Town of Beginnings that it is possible to beat this game!

Fact is, it's our duty as the most capable players here!

Do you agree or not?!" he yelled

the players looked at each other before clapping and cheering I smiled at now he united the group I looked to my left and noticed kazuto smiling as well he sat alone, but the fact that he was here brought a smile to my face.

"Okay, glad to hear you're all with me on this, now let's figure out how we're going to beat the boss.

First off, we'll team up into parties of six." Diavel said and I saw kazuto flinch. ' yep still that loner' I thought as Diavel countuned

"A typical party doesn't stand a chance against a floor boss.

We need a raid group made up of multiple parties." he said

I saw kazuto looked around to find someone to team up with thee was a girl with a red cloak on he shuffled over to her and asked to party up. thankfully she accepted and Diavel spoke up again

"All right. Looks like everyone's teamed up. Now then..."

"-Hold up a sec!" a guy called form the top of the stage like where i was he jumped down the steps getting to the middle he had orage hair in a spiky pattern

"My name's Kibaou, got that?

Before we take on the boss, I want to get something off my chest!

We all know about the two thousand people who died so far, yeah?

Well, some of you need to apologize to them right now!" he yelled

diavel got up to him and said "Kibaou, I think I know who you're referring to. You mean the ones who were ex-beta testers, right?" he asked i could hear it in his voice he was one two.

" 'Course I mean them!" Kibou said

"The day this stupid ass game started, the beta guys just got up and vanished, right? They ditched all us beginners! They snagged all the good hunting spots, and they grabbed all the easy quests too! They were the only ones getting stronger in here. This whole time, they've ignored us like we were nothing. Hell, I bet there are some of them here! Come on out, beta testers!

We should make them apologize to us, and we should make them all give up their money and the items they got! They can't expect the party to trust them when they don't trust us! Why should we?!"

every time kibaou said something about the betas and what they did I could see kazuto flinch even more, wanting to hide, and I felt something I hadn't felt come over me for a while something told me to go over to him and hug him, but I resisted and I stood there

lucky for both of us someone else came and got the attention"

"Can I say something?" a african american man asked standing up and going to meet the three

" Hey, my name's Agil. Kibaou right? I want to make sure I'm on the same page. You say the ex-beta testers should be blamed for the rookies' deaths because they didn't help them, and you want them to apologize and give up their winnings. I leave anything out?" he asked

"No, you didn't" kibaou said

Agil reached behind him and produced a book which was argos

"The item store hands these out for free. It's a guidebook. You got one, didn't you?" Agil asked

"Sure I got one. So, what about it?" Kibaou asked

"You know who was handing these out? The ex-beta testers." he said shocking kibaou Agil turned to face the crowd

"Listen up! Everyone had equal access to this information. Even so, lots of players still died. I didn't come here to point fingers at anyone. I'm here 'cause I want to learn from those players' deaths. I'm here because I want to find out how we're gonna beat the boss." he said before returning to his seat.

finally diavel stepped forward to get the attention form the players again kibaou sat next to Agil and the meeting went on finally after the plan everyone decided to have a meal in town before attacking the boss I watched from the rooftops as everyone drank fake ale and stale digital bread

I looked to see both Kiaou and diavel were drinking a toast for the future on my right, and to my left and saw kazuto and the girl he partnered up with for this raid on a stone bench, I jumped off and landed perfectly behind them startling the two

" wah!" they cried

" hey." I said as if nothing was wrong

" hey... I know you your the one leining on the pillar at the meeting." kazuto said

" thats right" I nodded before turning to face the girl " so whats your name miss?" I asked

"a-asuna " she said stuttering due to still be in quite a shock

" well nice to meet you names Xenihem" I said as I went to shake her hand

kazuto was eating the peace of bread not really focusing on the conversation

" well its been nice talking to you but I'm going to get a nap in before the boss later." I said walking off ' well actually I didn't know what I was doing there, but hey Kazuto didn't notice me so heck that's a good one. Maybe this will be easer than I thought.' I thought as I left for my inn

[ time skip next day boss lair ] same pov

After climbing up hundreds of stairs we finally met in front of the boss room, which was good the bad part was a few members died as people ( idoits) didn't realize that mobs respond after a short time.

Finally after everyone was ready to tackle the boss diavel slammed his sword point into the ground getting ever ones attention " Listen up, everyone. I've only got one thing to say to you. Let's win! Come on!" he yelled as he pushed the door open everyone fillled in and diavel gave the order to attack.

"Commence attack!" he yelled and everyone charged as he gave off other orders as the fight progressed I stood back and only intervenes if I was needed

"Squads A and C, switch in!" He yelled as both squads joined the Frey

"Here it comes! Squad B, block!" He yelled again as the sheild division blocked

"Squad C, keep guarding and prepare to switch! Everyone else, when you fall back, regroup and flank them!" Divael yelled as the group of people followed his orders I watched from afar smiling at the orders that we're giving, I heard a step behind me, and drew my sword and stabbed out randomly, there was the shatter of something glass like, and I knew I killed my target.

"Squads D, E and F, keep those minions off us!" he yelled over his shoulder Kirito nodded and ran in

I stood by one of the pillar not really doing much but all the time as I saw Kirito fighting, my eyes never left him his moves, the way he flows into attacks, I knew that if he really put his mind to it all those years ago, he would be a kendo pro by now.

finally they got the bosses health down to the red and he tossed the buckler and ax

"Stay back! I've got it!" davel said as he charged a sword skill

the kobalt lord reached behind him and drew out not a talwar, but an No-Dachi, " WAIT STOP!" two voices rang out mine and kazutos we both sprinted forward trying to save the dumbass diavel

unfortunately we were to slow as he was hit with a four strike hit sending him flying

" diavel!" Kibaou cried as the kobalt landed in front of them and roared in there face, he was about to swing but I got in the was and parried the attack stoping the sword skill

suddenly both asuna and kirito dashed forward rushing the boss, I saw his eyes flash for a second and yelled out on instinct " DASH LEFT!"

they did and the blade narrowly missed them due to Kirito not having anything he was fine. But the blade did get caught by asuna's cloak which ripped in half exposing her butifule chestnut hair. It seems everyone was captivated by the young warrior women, Kazuto included. unfortunally for them that gave the boss enough time to spin around and hit them both with a backhand swing sending them flying " NOOOOOO!" I yelled

the shadow of the boss loumed over them as it prepared to kill the only hope of ending the game,

but kazuto must have some pretty damn good luck because right at that momunt Agil came ands blocked the strike with his ax, and at that moment that block was what everyone needed and the remaning players charged he looked at the two

" we can hold this bastard off until your heaths back up!" he yelled

" you got it" kazuto said and so they did as they bought time, for Kazuto I looked back and smiled ' this might be a lot easer than I though' I thought

After they were fully healed the two charged the boss again this time doing enough damage to kill it. "Just like they did the minions." As it would later be described

it shattered into polygons and everyone waited as the notice saying they won came up, after a few seconds everyone cheered and congratulated kazuto again I folded back into the crowd and leaned on a pillar and watched

unfortunately some people weren't to happy namely kabaou

"Stop cheering!" kabaou said

"Why'd you do it, huh? Why'd you let Diabel die?!" he asked

"Let him die?" kazuto asked

"That's what I said. Admit it! You knew the technique the boss was gonna use. You could've told us! Then Diabel would've stood a chance... He wouldn't have to die!"

after a few seconds one of his comrades called out

"I know why he knew! He used to be a beta-tester! Think about it! He knew the boss's attack patterns! He knew, but he kept it from us! And I bet he's not the only beta-tester here! Come on, show yourselves!" he said his eyes landed on me " you, you were a beta tester I know it I see it in your eyes and your stance DROP YOUR ITEMS!" he yelled

everyone started to accuse each other I looked back to kazuto as he swallowed about to give off his major speech

unfortunally he never got the chance as I started to laugh in hystera

" pffff HAHAHAHAHAHAWAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA GAHAHAHAHA! you- you dumb idiots you think that-think that I was a beta tester-HAHAHA!" I laughed and started to roll on the floor gaining everyone's attention.

" you fools you damn fucking fools I knew you were idiots but this- this just takes the fucking cake!" I yelled as I could tell I had everyone attention and I stood up and looked at them dead in the eyes "tell me when you heard of SAO did you not think it was strange that they went straight to beta no alpha?" I asked I could see people thinking about it " wells heres the reason, the alpha was a proof of concept!" I said

"proof of concept for what!?" kibaou asked in outrage

" to see if you could actually kill in a game." said darkly making everyone flinch back

" the alphas were takin to a wear house and they put on the head gear and logged on, once in game they were transported to a small field no larger than 1,000 km square, the game master said the only way to log out was to kill everyone else, the last one alive was freed, I killed over fifteen players in that short trial and I don't regret it."

I said making everyone else jump back at my psychopath tedincys some drew there weapons and pointed them at me, I reconizes a rapier comming from asuna and an axe from agil but I countuned

" after the alpha kaybah himself gave me the beta telling me he wanted me to be admin, so I accepted." I said " I know so much I could put argo out of business" I said

" heck the only reason why I logged on was to watch you fools run around like rats in a maze, but that the most important part, what is is that during the whole beta only one person, ONE PERSON! had anything really good, really stood out, you guys were better than most of them, even if your just fodder." I said spiting out the last words

" so next time you blame and ask a beta for his stuff, remember who's really holding out on you." I said before heading to the door to the next floor as scliance took over the chamber.

" HEY WAIT!" I heard kazuto call from behind I looked over my shoulder

" why did you do that?" he asked " you knew I was going to speak up and take the blame so why didn't you let me do it?" he asked

" you say your better off alone, but all you really crave is companionship, this is my gift kazuto the world needs you, save everyone you can...don't let my mistake go to waist." I said before heading up the stairs again

"h-hey wait!" he called and I stopped again but didn't turn

" tell me, h-how do you know my name I-I mean my real name?" he asked I paused but didn't say anything and continued up the steps

" YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!" he called

" no i don't , and no I wont," I said as I push open the door and walked out,

" damn" kazuto said as he knew he couldn't convince me

(end)

 **a/n note this won't be the only time I switch to first person but I will keep it to a minimum. Enjoy I know I haven't updated like I said I would but it's really hard, and I really need your help heck at this point I'm looking for a second author to help me update Wing lord trilogy. ( WLT) I'll go into more about this story next chapter enjoy bankerrtx01 out.**


	2. Adoption avable

**Hey guys bankerrtx01 here I'm sorry but I can't countuned this story which is a shock, I'm shocked most of you liked it as much as you did so I'm putting it up for adoption, anyone who wants to countue the story do so PM me and at least give me credit but who ever what's it there free to do what they wish. I'm actually cutting down on many of my story's streamlining what I can and shouldn't do, unfortunately this was hit the gutter. I'm rambling now but happy writing loyal fans...if there are any...I need a drink**


End file.
